Diskussion:Meister Chanhao Xinju
Chan reist derzeit durch Pandaria. Abends ist er meist in Sturmwind anzutreffen. Das wirkt leider nicht sehr authentisch. Wie soll man das verstehen? Er reist den Tag über durch Pandaria und ist am Abend - schwupps - in Sturmwind? Wohl um mit seinen Freunden am Kathedralenplatz zu stehen? Außerdem kann ein Pandare, der auf der wandernden Insel aufgewachsen ist, nicht der Sohn von Mitgliedern der Shado Pan gewesen sein. Smaragdgrün (Diskussion) 13:48, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank für dein Feedback. Ich gebe dir vollkommen recht. Ich ändere das auch ab. Chanhao (Diskussion) 13:54, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wobei mir gerade einfällt das Chen Sturmbräu auch von der wandernden Insel kommt aber seine Familie ist aus dem Tal der vier Winde und betreibt dort die Brauerei. Wie kann ich meine Geschichte anpassen? Chanhao (Diskussion) 14:19, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Vor vielen vielen Jahren, haben sich die Urgroßeltern(ka wie lange es her war) deines Chars einfach mit dem ollen Schirmtragenden Schildkrötenreiter auf die Reise ins ungewisse gemacht.Fertig. -Phexlyn (Diskussion) 15:03, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Er befragte Meister Shang Xi wie er dieses Ziel erreichen könne, dieser sagte Ihm das er als als Pandaren der nicht in Pandaria geborgen wurde erst alle Prüfungen der Erhabenen bestehen und dadurch zum Meister werden müsse. '' Die Bewohner der wandernden Insel wussten kaum noch etwas über Pandaria, ehe sich Chen und seine Nichte auf den Weg machten und es wieder entdeckten. Es passt also - meinen Verständnisses nach - nicht sehr, wenn er die Ausbildung macht, um Wächter eines Reiches zu werden, dass er nach den damaligen Umständen nie zu sehen erwarten haben wird dürfen. Smaragdgrün (Diskussion) 13:02, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Auch ist es daher mit den Jahren, die er in den verschiedenen Tempeln und Klöstern verbracht haben will, eine Unmöglichkeit - solange sind die Nebel noch nicht gelichtet und davor war nichts damit, in die Heimat der Pandaren zurückzukehren. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es nicht sonderlich gut rüber kommt, wenn dein Charakter von den Erhabenen und was weiß ich noch alles trainiert und ausgebildet worden sein sollte. Smaragdgrün (Diskussion) 13:09, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Langsam liest sich der Artikel wie die der typischen Alleskönner , der überall war, alles gesehen hat und von allen eine Schnellausbildung erhalten hat -Phexlyn (Diskussion) 13:24, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) '@Smaragdgrün @Phexlyn''' Langsam liest sich der Artikel wie die der typischen Alleskönner , der überall war, alles gesehen hat und von allen eine Schnellausbildung erhalten hat Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es nicht sonderlich gut rüber kommt, wenn dein Charakter von den Erhabenen und was weiß ich noch alles trainiert und ausgebildet worden sein sollte. In der Questreihe muss du den einen Erhabenen vom Sha "retten" ... der andere prüft dich bevor er dich ins Tal der eiwgen Blüten lässt ... und einer fliegt mit dir sogar spazieren? Und ein Pandaren darf nicht von Ihnen ausgebildet werden? @Smaragdgrün ' ''Die Bewohner der wandernden Insel wussten kaum noch etwas über Pandaria, ehe sich Chen und seine Nichte auf den Weg machten und es wieder entdeckten. Es passt also - meinen Verständnisses nach - nicht sehr, wenn er die Ausbildung macht, um Wächter eines Reiches zu werden, dass er nach den damaligen Umständen nie zu sehen erwarten haben wird dürfen. '''Kannst du mir bitte die Quellen hier posten damit ich das nachlesen kann ? 178.191.196.136 14:19, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das war mein Post, war nur nicht eingeloggt. 178.191.196.136 14:22, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Chanhao (Diskussion) 14:23, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt keinen bestimmten Text dazu, aber das erfährt man alles aus den Quests im Startgebiet und auch auf Pandaria. Auch die Geschichten um Chen und seine Nichte geben einen guten Aufschluss darüber. Man muss sich einfach mal ein wenig damit beschäfigen. Smaragdgrün (Diskussion) 15:30, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hier ist sogar von Blizzard alles kurz und knapp zusammen gefasst. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/mists-of-pandaria/pandaren/ Smaragdgrün (Diskussion) 15:31, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Laut Questreihen habe ich allerdings auch Kael'Thas, Vashj, Illidan und Arthas getötet. Das Problem bei solchen Quests ist, dass Blizzard sie auf die "Heldenrolle" ausgelegt hat, die viele nicht verkörpern wollen, bzw. es auch nicht ratsam ist, seinen Charakter so zu formen, dass er bereits jeden Schei...Kram in seinem Leben gemacht und gelernt hat. :-) -- 15:46, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, Verzeiht mir das ich hier ein wenig Frust ablassen muss: Es laufen in Pandaria sicherlich hunderte Shado Meister rum, wovon sich vl 10% die Mühe gemacht haben die ich mir machte: *Ich denke mir eine Geschichte aus und feile daran (das beinahe täglich) *Ich lese die Storys und versetze mich in meinen Charakter hinein. *Feedback nehme ich an und setzte ich auch um *Das ist mein erster RP Charakter auch wenn ich es nicht in meinen Flag schreibe wie viele andere. *Nebenbei beschäftige ich mich noch mit dem AldorWIki und dem Forum Das bedeutet ich integriere mich in die Community! Was bekomme ich ? Flame! Warum? Weil ein Teil meiner Geschichte nicht zu 100% Lorekonform ist. Es gibt Rollenspieler auf diesem Server die helfen neuen Rollenspielern und geben Tipps. Es gibt aber auch Rollenspieler hier die einen dann Flamen und die große ich-ignorier-dich-jetzt-Noob-Keule rausholen, Die zweiteren Nerven und versauen neune Rollenspieler die noch auf Hilfe angewiesen sind (wie ich) den Spass. Das große Problem das die Rollenspielcommunity hat ist das nur ein Bruchteil von denen die wirklich Anhnung von Lore etc haben den Neulingen hilft und der Rest tobt sich nur beim Flamen aus. Ehrlich gesagt sind diese Lore-Flamer (Lorekundige die mich normal darauf aufmerksam machen sind nicht gemeint) keinen deut besser als die PowerRPler, beide vermiesen einem den Spass am RP. Dann noch zu meinem Char: Ich werde meine Geschichte nicht mehr großartig Verändern: Mein Charakter hat keinen "I Kill you" Button und er ist auch nicht als Shado Meister vom Himmel gefallen, er hat dafür gearbeitet. Es laufen zaubernde Kühe in der World of Wacraft rum, also wird es auch drin sein das ein Erhabener meinen Char ein paar Tricks gezeigt hat. Er ist nicht stärker als andere, er ist nicht besser, er hat einfach nur eine Geschichte , und die haben viele auf die Aldor nicht. Liebe Grüße Chanhao Chanhao (Diskussion) 16:34, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das, was du da beschreibst ist eigentlich die Norm beim Rollenspiel, eine "Routinearbeit" die sich fast jeder Rollenspieler macht. Darum sorry wenn ich das mal so sage, aber das was du gemacht hast ist in dem Sinne nichts besonderes. 10% ist zudem maßlos untertrieben. Zudem hat hier niemand geflamet. Davon war man hier noch Meilenweit entfernt. Es wurden konstruktive Vorschläge gemacht, vor allem von Smaragdgrün, die du ja auch teilweise annehmen wolltest. Das du jetzt hier "deinen Frust" abbauen musst, scheint mir dann persönlich das berühmte "Ich will aber!"-Syndrom zu sein. Wenn sich ein Spieler beim Fußball übrigens nicht zu 100% an die Regeln hält...ja, ich denke da wird er auch was gesagt bekommen. Selbes Prinzip wie oben. Gruß -- 17:20, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC)